Starry Night Sky
by Rockingham
Summary: Skye and Bailey go star-gazing


p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Stargazing was a simple science, the first thing to consider was that the light pollution in town made it harder to see all the stars, the second was weather, and that issue had faded since the weather started getting warmer. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Bailey's smiling brightly and pulling her favorite redhead along as they scope out a spot in the almost completely empty park./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Bailey, slow down!" Skye calls with a smile as she tries to balance the blanket along with the bag Bailey had stocked with snacks on one arm while Bailey held her other hand hostage. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh sorry!" Bailey slowed down a bit as Skye readjusted the stuff on her arm. "Are you sure you don't want help?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I've got it."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You're so stubborn." Bailey teases with a little smirk as she slows down a little as they reach a particularly secluded spot in the park. She helps Skye place the blanket on the ground before plopping down on her back looking up at the stars./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"She can hear crickets and the breeze as she feels Skye get comfortable next to her. Bailey smiles up at the sky before raising her hand to point out a group of stars. "Look, the Big Dipper."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Skye follows her hand for a second before smiling, "That's the Little Dipper."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Skye moves her hand up to Bailey's wrist, redirecting her hand, "That's the Big Dipper…and between them is the dragon." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Bailey smiles as Skye directs her hand through the stars. "Is this your way of telling me your an astronomy nerd?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No, I took Astronomy in middle school." Skye explained as Bailey moves to slip her hand into Skye's interlocking their fingers. "I like to stargaze though, I sit on my roof sometimes when I can't sleep."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Can't you do that from your window and not where you can fall?" Bailey groaned for a second. That was a new thing she had learned about Skye. Apparently since the girl's room was so close to the attic, her window lead out to the flatter part of the Crandall Mansion's roof, so the girl could easily climb there. It terrified Bailey. "So what middle school around here teaches Astronomy? My middle school doesn't offer it."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm not saying."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Wow, why so defensive?" Bailey chucked, "What, did you're parents shove you and Brian into that preppy rich-kid private school on the other side of town that everyone kinda makes fun of?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Skye doesn't say anything./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh my god." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Shut up."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""They did send you two there."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Shut up."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""School uniforms and everything?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Erase that image from your brain right now."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh my god! I bet you were so cute!" Bailey gushes as Skye's face starts to turn red./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Stop imagining me in a uniform."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""How do you-"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I know you, Bailey." Skye sighs as she runs her free hand through her hair. "Trust me, everything people say about that school is true. Even the part about the school being one of the levels of hell."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm…guessing middle school wasn't that great." Bailey offered as she tightened her grip on Skye's hand./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""It wasn't…but it didn't have anything to do with the uniform or classes, which yes, they were hard, I just hated the people I went to school with." Skye explained. "Imagine going to a school where everyone looks and acts the same. Now imagine having something about you that makes you stand out. You have any idea how often you get called on by a teacher when your hair is the emonly /emcolor in a room?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I suddenly feel more thankful then ever that I could hide in the back of the classroom." Bailey winced, "I know how much you hate the spotlight."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Brian had a really hard time too, that's why our parents transferred him to Berry as soon as he graduated. I'm pretty sure there isn't an offensive term for 'redhead' that I haven't heard."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""…so you didn't have any friends from middle school."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No. But you know how I feel about people." Skye says matter-of-factly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You like me."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Uh huh, well, you're an exception." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Bailey grins and rolls to her side to face Skye. The redhead must feel the stare because Bailey can see her lips twitching upward./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You're such a dork," Skye laughs fondly as she shakes her head. Bailey leans closer, Skye turns her head to look at her, nose just brushing against Bailey's./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Your Dork." Bailey smiled brightly as Skye leans forward a little, pressing her lips to Bailey's in a sweet kiss. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""My Dork." Skye breaths as they break apart. This brings a goofy smile to Bailey's face as she turns back up to the sky./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Why did you want to go stargazing tonight anyway?" Bailey asked as she gazed at the nighttime sky. Skye hums,/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You'll see."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Bailey tilts her head and looks back up at the sky. After a few minutes her eyes catch a flash of light through the darkness. Bailey sits up suddenly, a look of awe on her face. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""A shooting star!" Bailey grins like an excited child as a few more flashes cross the sky. Within a few minutes the night sky is illuminated with shooting stars. "It's beautiful."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Bailey voice is soft with awe as she watches the meteor shower. She hears Skye give a quiet noise of agreement. Bailey smiles and turns towards the other girl expecting her to be watching the sky as well. She's taken completely off guard when she meets Skye's eyes looking at her rather then the shower of stars around them. Her blue eyes soft with a dreamlike expression that causes Bailey to blush./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You're not even watching." Bailey points out as Skye tilts her head at her. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I can't help it, it's cute to watch you get excited over things."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Bailey smiles back at the redhead, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Skye's shoulders, pulling them both back down on the blanket./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Come on, watch with me." Bailey grins as she turns her head back to the sky. She feels Skye press a kiss to her check before settling next to her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""OK"/p 


End file.
